


New Possession

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum [13]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dark, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for a demonstration, and Chase proves just how much power he has over the remaining warlocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Possession

He should have expected something bad the moment he opened the door and stepped in. He had been out all night after all-with _Caleb_ , no less. He hadn’t even checked with Chase before he’d left. That alone meant that he was probably in trouble.

The problem was, everything was quiet when Tyler walked in the door. Nothing felt off, and that in itself meant that something was wrong. He didn’t see Chase on his way to his room upstairs, but that lasted until he got through the bedroom door.

Quite abruptly, he found himself pinned against the door, though not by any physical force. He could feel the Power surrounding him, holding him in place. Chase was lounging on the bed, where Tyler could only assume that he’d been waiting for him. The look on his face-that _smirk_ -proved that Tyler was probably right.

“Someone had a _fun_ time last night,” Chase said, standing and making his way over.

Tyler, at least, managed to look confused at the same time that he was suddenly afraid. “What do you mean?”

“You were with Caleb,” Chase said, leaning his hands on the door on either side of Tyler, “All night. Can’t say I’m surprised.”

“How’d you know?” Tyler didn’t even bother trying to deny it. It wouldn’t have done him any good anyway.

“Like you can go anywhere without me knowing. Did you actually think you could?” Chase cocked his head to the side.

Tyler wasn’t sure if Chase was actually mad at him or not so far; he couldn’t tell through body language. He wasn’t sure what to say either, and started to flounder a bit.

“So, tell me; how exactly is Caleb going to protect you from me?” the older warlock grinned, setting a hand against Tyler’s side and sending pain through his body, sharp and burning. It was enough that his knees would have buckled if he hadn’t been pinned against the door. “He can’t stop me, and neither can Pogue.”

The pain usually would have stopped by now, but Chase persisted, and _that_ was how Tyler knew that he was pissed.

“I think it’s time for a _demonstration_.”

~

Caleb heard the whisper quiet murmur of a voice before he even opened the door to his room. He couldn’t tell who it was though because the voice was muffled, but he hoped that it was Tyler. The way he’d just been _gone_ the other morning had Caleb worried, unsettled even. Didn’t Tyler trust him to keep him safe, or was he so afraid of Chase that he’d been scared to stay any longer?

When he opened the door, the scene that greeted him was not what he had expected. He saw Chase first, sprawled in the chair by the window, only illuminated by whatever light made it in through the gap in the curtains. His eyes were black with Power, and though he looked as smug as always, there was something else there as well. It didn’t take Caleb long to figure out what that was.

Though Chase was for the most part dressed, his pants were open and there was Tyler. He was on his knees on the floor, stripped to the waist and with his hands bound behind his back. Chase had one hand tight in his hair, guiding him-controlling him-while Tyler sucked him off. Even in the dim light, Caleb could see the bruises around Tyler’s neck and the ones along his shoulders, the marks dark against his skin.

It wasn’t just the fact that this was happening-and in his _room_ of all places-that stunned Caleb the most. It was the fact that Chase had _planned_ this for him. Was it because Tyler had come to see him? Was this some sort of punishment for that? Tyler hadn’t had those bruises the other day.

The door clicked shut softly behind him, even though no one had touched it. The shock of what he’d walked in on was starting to be replaced by anger, and it was just when he was composed enough to properly react that he found himself slammed upwards against the ceiling, the impact knocking the air out of his lungs. Unable to move now, he could only watch as Chase grinned up at him, head cocked to the side.

“Did you really think that you could protect him from me?” he said, “You couldn’t even protect Reid.”

Tyler made a soft sound then, barely audible, but Chase pulled his head down more, effectively silencing him-though somewhat unpleasantly. What bothered Caleb the most was that he couldn’t do a thing to stop it. He couldn’t stop anything that Chase had done to Tyler, or Pogue, or Reid.

“Let me show you something.” Chase tugged Tyler up by his hair, making him wince, and murmured something into his ear, his eyes never leaving Caleb.

Tyler hesitated for a second, considering whatever it was that Chase had told him to do, and then his eyes sparked red. That was the last thing that Caleb saw before he blacked out.

~

Tyler wished that Chase hadn’t made him Use on Caleb. Unlocking his Power just for that wasn’t worth it. Except that his Red Spell was useful and if he hadn’t been able to easily subdue Caleb, who knows what Chase would have done to him. Tyler knew though; he knew exactly what Chase would have done to him because Chase had _told_ him. In detail. It had been more of a threat, really, so how was he supposed to _not_ have offered? Otherwise, he would have been watching Caleb suffer.

His hands were still bound behind his back, leaving him in an uncomfortable position bent forward on the bed, resting his weight on one shoulder, head turned to the side. His neck was starting to cramp and so were his arms, but he couldn’t move. Caleb had it marginally better. At least, despite the fact that his hands were also bound, they were tied to the headboard, so he had something to lean on. That was as far as _better_ went though.

Tyler could feel how tense he was, could hear him hiss between his teeth every time Chase thrust into him. Of course, each of his thrusts made Caleb thrust harder into Tyler. Caleb might not have wanted this, but he was a victim of physical stimulation just like Tyler had been at first. Chase had him so worked up that even though Caleb was protesting, he couldn’t stop his body’s reactions to things. One of those reactions was fucking into Tyler.

The youngest warlock, at least, had stopped fighting this a long time ago. It was better to go along with things, better to just close his eyes and try not to wallow in the guilt and shame. Guilt that this was happening to Caleb-and it was all Tyler’s fault-shame that he hadn’t been able to do a thing to stop this. If he was stronger, smarter maybe, he might have found a way to prevent this from happening. He had _tried_ to do something to protect Caleb, had thought that by not lingering the morning after, he could keep Chase from finding out. It had been a useless attempt.

“Chase-” Caleb was trying to sound strong, composed. He failed miserably. “-Stop this. Whatever you want, you-”

Chase cut him off there, fisting a hand in his hair and pulling his head back hard enough that Tyler actually _heard_ Caleb groan.

“You don’t get it, do you, Caleb?” Chase’s voice was a low growl in his ear. “ _This_ is what I want-him, _you_. All of you. What are you going to do? Protect him? Take his place? It doesn’t matter; I’ll do whatever I want because you can’t stop me. You’re too _weak_ to.” He bit down on Caleb’s ear, hard enough that there was going to be a bruise there later, and Caleb grunted.

“ _Chase_ ,” Tyler said, the one word soft and almost pleading. Maybe he was trying to take some of the attention away from Caleb, or maybe he was trying to ask that Chase didn’t hurt him. Chase had all of the power right now, after all; he could do whatever he wanted.

Either way, he let go of Caleb’s hair, not answering Tyler verbally, but instead brushing his fingers over the pentagram on his hip, just enough to send Power ebbing over his skin. If Tyler hadn’t known better, he would have almost taken that as a reassurance. But Chase wasn’t that kind. If he _was_ , they wouldn’t even be in this situation in the first place.

“Even Tyler knows you can’t do anything.” Chase’s hands were tight on Caleb’s hips. “Why do you think he came with me that night? I could have killed you and Pogue so _easily_. Everything Tyler’s gone through, it’s been for _you_.”

Tyler could feel the Power when Chase Used on Caleb, and when he heard Caleb groan, he winced. So much for getting Chase to not hurt Caleb. Pain or not though, it didn’t seem to affect how hard Caleb was or the force of his thrusts. Tyler didn’t want to think about what _that_ meant. He didn’t really have very much time to focus on that anyway, because the next time Chase Used, it was on _him_. The Power was focused on his brand and it was so much more intense than a physical touch. It was _overwhelming_. Within moment, he came, moaning and clenching his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms.

After that, he wasn’t sure who came next, Caleb or Chase, he could only focus on the combination of their thrusts, the sounds that they made. It was better when Chase wasn’t talking and when Caleb wasn’t protesting. From the sounds of things though, Tyler didn’t really think that Caleb seemed very opposed to what was going on right now, at least on some level.

~

He couldn’t linger long; Chase was waiting for him. Tyler couldn’t just leave Caleb like this either, even if he _was_ unconscious. So he took the time to untie Caleb’s hands, careful of the bruises that had been left around his wrists, and laid him down on the bed. Tyler was sore and dealing with aching muscles himself and he was sure that Caleb would be too.

This was all his fault. If he’d never gone to see Caleb, then none of this would have happened. To say that Tyler felt _guilty_ was an understatement. He felt so awful about this, but there wasn’t even anything he could do to help-not really.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm down, he leaned down to kiss Caleb on the forehead. His hands were still shaking when he opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway where Chase was waiting for him. Tyler immediately worked on pulling himself together; he didn’t want Chase to see him weak and shaking. It would just be something else that he would exploit, like everything else that he used against Tyler. Like what he’d done to Reid.


End file.
